


Peace at Last

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Happy, Hope, Laughter, M/M, Robron TOGETHER, Warm, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: There will be a time when Robert knows Aaron is safe again. And Aaron knows he is safe too.Something short but hopefully sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because all the angst coming up is going to no doubt going to be so painful, I just wanted to give us all a bit of light to think about. 
> 
> Its simple but I hope that you like.

“I swear, Nicola, your husband needs to see a doctor,” Robert grimaced as Adam’s laugh boomed out across the pub.

“He’s fine…He’s just-"

“He does sound like a one man orchestra, Nicola,” Adam told her, nodding towards Robert, “You’d think he’d be used it by now though.”

“You can never get used to that,” Robert wrinkled his nose, “It’s just wrong.”

“What’s wrong?” Jimmy said, putting pints down on the table as he returned from the bar.

“Your gastric system, apparently,” Vic chuckled.

Jimmy frowned as he sat down, “It’s not that bad.”

“Jimmy, mate,” Adam said incredulously, “You make more noise than the cows at the farm.”

“I do not,” Jimmy defended, shifting awkwardly.

Nicola ran a hand down his arm, “Ok, leave him alone now.” She gestured at Adam but looked at Vic, 

“Your husband isn’t exactly prince charming.”

“I’d vouch for that,” Robert nodded, “Caught him airing out his manky socks on the heater the other day.”

Vic nudged Adam in disgust, “Ew, why would you do that?”

“They were wet,” Adam shrugged, then he pointed at Robert, “Like you’re Mr Perfect.”

“No,” Nicola snorted, “I don’t know how anyone so organised can be so disorganised at the same time.”

Robert wrinkled his nose, “How does that even make sense?”

“Your filing system is worse than mine, mate,” Jimmy pointed out.

“Yeah, but that’s paperwork,” Robert stated, taking a drink, “That’s not leaving the milk on the window sill until its turned to yoghurt.”

“Gross,” Vic pulled a face, “What is wrong with you people?”

“Typical men,” Nicola said, but Vic shook her head,

“I work with Marlon,” she pointed out, “Its cleanliness central in that kitchen.”

“I should hope so,” Robert snorted, “It is a kitchen.”

“Shut-up,” Vic said, rolling her eyes. She tilted her head, “You carry on talking like this though and Aaron isn’t going to want to return to work.”

“Nah,” Adam shook his head with a smile, “He’s just as bad us, aren’t you mate?”

They all turned to look at Aaron. He had fallen asleep.  
His head was lolling on the back of the booth. There were still bruises on his face and his lip was still slightly swollen but other than that, you’d never have guessed that he had just gotten out of hell; he looked so peaceful. Robert’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at him.

“Aw,” Nicola said quietly, “He must be exhausted.”

Vic smiled at the way her brother was looking at his husband, “He’s safe.”

Robert glanced at her, his eyes growing wet, “Yeah.”

“Must be such a relief,” Nicola said, taking Jimmy’s hand and they smiled at each other.

“You gonna leave him,” Adam asked, watching the steady rise and fall of his best mate’s chest. He’d hugged Aaron so tightly the day of his release that anyone would have thought he was the husband. Robert and Vic had teased them about it ever since. 

Robert wanted to but decided that Aaron would probably be better off in bed. 

“Aaron,” Robert nudged his husband gently, “Aaron, come on, wake up.”

Aaron’s eyes flicked open as he stirred. He took in his surroundings and then focussed on Robert questioningly.

“I think we should get you to bed, eh?” Robert told him, softly. 

The younger man blinked at him and then looked around again. Everyone was smiling at him but he frowned.

“Hey, hey,” Robert put his hand on Aaron’s knee and squeezed, “It’s ok. You just dozed off in the pub.”

Aaron gave a small nod in understanding and then ducked his head, “I want to stay here.”

“But, Aaron-" Robert started.

“No, Robert, please,” Aaron interrupted with a whisper, looking at him with eyes that Robert could have fallen into, “Just keep talking and laughing. It’s…nice.”

Robert had to fight back tears as he smiled and nodded. “Ok,” he agreed, “But…here.” He took his arm and wrapped it around his husband pulling him in so his head was on his shoulder. Aaron relaxed completely against him and closed his eyes once more,

“Thank you,” Aaron murmured. Robert kissed his forehead.

Vic lent against Adam as she witnessed this display of love. She had been a rock to Robert while Aaron had been in prison and she was overwhelmed with emotion now.

“Come here, babe,” Adam smiled as he pulled her in, Vic welcoming the embrace.

Jimmy cleared his throat; he too feeling rather moved, “When do you think he will be back?”

“Jimmy,” Nicola hissed, thinking it was the wrong time to be asking that question.

“Sorry,” Jimmy flinched but Robert didn’t take any offence,

“I don’t think I’ll be able to keep him away for long,” he answered, looking down and seeing that Aaron had drifted off again. “He may fall asleep at his desk though,” he chuckled, fondly.

“Well, it’s not like other people have never done it,” Adam laughed, reaching over and whacking Jimmy with the back of his hand.

“Jimmy!” Nicola scolded.

Jimmy picked up his pint and tried to hide behind it and they all laughed.

Robert felt Aaron snuggle further into his embrace and realised that they’d done it. 

They had made it through the worst.

All would be well. 

…


End file.
